If You Were To Forget Me
by SasoDeiFan
Summary: ...You Might Be Better Off.
1. Chapter 1

**Musical inspirations: _Your Hands Are Cold - Pride and Prejudice_. _RAVE TECHNO HOUSE-Matrix II Trance Mix._ _Just Dance - Lady Gaga._**

**To anyone else that may be reading my great story - or better yet, my author's note, I hope you enjoy and give pointers, because I will be writing a sequel, for my sake. I want to at least do it right the second time around. Thank you and enjoy a trip into my imagination. **

_You've got the key to unlock the forbidden door now._

**[[Dedicated to my favorite wife. Married 11-2-07, a pledge of friendshipp.]]**

**A-CLAN: North (Ruled by the all greatness of ravetasticness)**

**Kitty; Snowlover10  
Usagi; Saso-Saku-4ever  
Hamusuta; SasoDeiFan  
Risu; ArtGirl1311  
Inu; Ben**

**PLANTS AND ELEMENTS: South  
****  
Aralia; Chris P.  
****Ume; Sam  
****Tsuge; Nima  
Matsu; Madison**

**FRUITS: East (Ruled by the all greatness of ravetasticness)****  
****  
Sekkai; Chandler  
****Remon; Derek  
Ringo, Tsume; David  
****Pea; Mathew**

**Hakumei;  
****  
Ringo Tsume  
Sekkai  
Pea**

"Nothing compares to this, the most wonderful thing the weather has to offer. Fluttering down from the white sky. It makes me immediently happy, you know? As soon as I see it, I feel like..." An animal girl explained to her friend. "Wonderful sight, don't you think?" Her hands were clasped as she stared upwards towards the sky. Her eyes sang a song to the stars.

"Hn, did she say when she was going to be here?" Replied a stubborn voice, earning a dirty look, Usagi didn't reply. "Usagi-Chan, I don't understand why we have to stand out here all night. It's getting cold, let's wait inside." She gestured to the small cabin now covered in the white flakes and vines, surrounded by tons of odd yellow bushes and flowers. While rubbing her arms, trying to keep warm, Hamster stompped her feet down hard, though it didn't sound, Usagi noticed it.

"No, Hamusuta-Sama, we have to wait, because she would do the same for us-" Usagi stopped herself. "Well, maybe she wouldn't, but just stay out here with me." She called, falling backwards with a 'thump' as she hit the ground, arms and legs sprawled out. "She _will _be here. Soon, too." Hamusuta rolled her eyes. "Or else she'll be swimming in that freezing lake over there; we'll throw her in while she's sleeping." They shared laughter until they heard a firmiliar whimper coming from behind them. "Finally, did you bring them?!" The animal girl shrugged. Kitty was wearing a blue jacket that was almost a trench coat, reaching her shoes, thick high heals. Her hair was longer in the front than in the back, resting on her shoulders. Her jeans were darker than her red-brown hair and fit neatly over the top of her heels.

"Cat's don't like water!" She squealed annoyingly, getting a look from the other two saying to _move on and answer the question_. "Yeah, it's a funny story, I almost forgot them when I was on my way out of the south, but Tsuge was all like; 'Oh Kitty! Don't forget this!' And so I took it from him, thanked him with a genorous grin and left on my way. So yes, I did bring them." She handed over two boxes, both wrapped in a purple and black paper. Usagi took them in her hands, still on the ground; she sat up to inspect them.

"That's funny, um, learn how to shorten stories from now on, please. I'm supprised that you remembered." She answered with a smile on her face, along with her singing giggle.

"I didn't remember, Tsuge did, weren't you listening to me?" Hamusuta and Usagi stood next to each other, making their fingers dance on their mouths.

"Yes, I remember you're unnessisarilly long story, Kitty-Chan," She laughed, "Or do I not remember and it acctually turned out that I wasn't even listening?!" Usagi was great at confusing the simple beings, expesially Kitty.

"Assumptions, assumptions!" They sung in harmony. It must have been an inside joke of some kind, because Kitty didn't understand. Hamusuta's hamster ears flickered and Usagi's bunny ears twitched. One of them let out a sneeze. "Okay, let's go inside the cabin now. It's getting really cold." She looked both ways and gave the signalling glance.

"On your mark, get set, go!" The A-clan members raced into the toasty home. The three of them would live there until they all finished school. They were only in junior High this year so it seemed that they would have a while longer to cope with each other in the cabin land where it always snows.

"You better catch up! I'm winning-" Hamusuta announced. Only to be passed by the feline of the friends.

"I guess the tables are turned now, right?" Laughs escaped her mouth as she sped forward on four limbs like the kitty she was.

"Come on guys! Slow down." Usagi complained, slowing for every word spoken. The other two had already made it inside, not worrying about the fact that Usagi still had about twenty feet before entering the cabin to warm up. "Don't you love me you guys?!"

Inside the cabin, Kitty and Hamster sat cross legged on the couch of the living room, in front of the fireplace. "Should we go back for Usagi-San?" Kitty asked. They all had lived in different places until sent to the ninja academy. Then there, they would hate each other for months until a book was brought up in front of the other. Bunny, Hamster, and Kitty would discuss the book for a while until discovering that they all had more in common then thought. How exciting it was to find your long lost best friends. They were all meant for each other, to grow up together, and be friends for quite a long time.

"Um, yeah, I guess we should," Hamster answered deviously as they quietly crept over to the door of the cabin. Standing next to it, Usagi was only a couple feet away from finally making it to her destination. Panting and shivering, her ears were curled into balls, and her hands were shaking.

"Squeal of death!!" Hamusuta was on Usagi's shoulders in a flash. Usagi stiffened, her body completely frozen. "Don't you think it'll be great to get away for a while, stay here like this together!" Hamster announced playing with Bunny's ears. Usagi's eyes widened in embarassment. Was she really exited for they're stay together?

"You freak." She name called playfully. "So it's Christmas eve night." Hamster climbed off of her shoulders to take the gifts out of Bunny's hands and set them on a table next to the fireplace. The other roommates began to ask the same question while warming up on the couch. Bundled up in four blankets, Usagi joined them.

"So...?"

"'So...' We can open one gift!" She said excitedly. Kitty shot off of the sofa, exploding the blankets over the room, almost directly after they had all gotten comfortable.

"Meow!" She explained with a sound effect. Another 'meow' followed the first. "Boy, do Senpai and I have a Christmas Eve gift for you!" Hamster was by her side in only seconds, with her hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" Hamster almost imploded, unlike the blankets that did the exact opposite, her face was beginning to turn a deep shade of red. She was waving her hands frantically in front of her face. "You can't tell her! Are you stupid?!" Tell me what? It's just a Christmas present_,_Usagi thought. It wasn't that big of a deal was it? Gifts never are, it's spending time with your friends and family. But they didn't have family any where near them. They were all off on different sides of the world. The A-Clan members had only come together, away from their families like this for school.

"I wasn't going to tell her, because no I'm not 'stupid'." They were bickering again. You can't put them in the same room for thirty minutes without them fighting with each other. "Ugh, that is so childish, the word 'stupid'."

"Well, that's just fine, it suites you then." They crossed their arms. "Besides, is that any way to speak to your Senpai?"

"Are you done ye-" There was a knock at the door before Usagi could even think about trying to calm them down.

"OH NO! THEIR EARLY!" The opponents shouted. Kitty leapt and forcefully dragged Usagi into another room and shut the door behind her. "Senpai, the door's all yours!" She called from one of the two bedrooms_._Only two bedrooms? How are we going to do that?Kitty began to bind Usagi with some duck tape that appeared out of no where. She covered her mouth and tied her wrists and ankles together, sticking her to the bed frame of a purple queen. Bunny was struggling to get free, thrashing her body around, but it was no use, and she wouldn't get free. Not until someone else untied her. "Gomen, Usagi-San." She added to the bondage conversation. Last, she placed a blind fold around Usagi's head, blocking her vision.

**-With Usagi-**

What is she doing? What is their problem?! My legs were bound and my mouth was taped over with duck tape. She had thrown a blindfold on me, to keep from seeing what?! My heart was beating so fast, and my lungs were working so hard, I was making it difficult for myself to breathe. My chest was rising at an unhealthy speed, I need to calm down. Relaxing my shoulders, I tried to slow my heart rate. One, two, three...

One, two, three...  
I closed my eyes under the wrap, thinking to myself as I tried to identify the people at the door. My ears twitched as I thought I had recognized someone I hadn't seen in... Years. I wouldn't even think of it. Not going to get my hopes up, I told myself. The tape on my bear skin started to itch. Darn Kitty and Hamster! As soon as I get out of this, I'm going to--splash boiling water in their laps! That will melt the snow from their ankles. Kitty better leave this room soon! As my mind wandered, I began to think about the past. I had so much fun playing with the boy I wanted to talk to right about now. Suddenly, I _needed _to talk to... Him. I know I had told myself not to think about the boy waiting at the door, but my ears were picking everyone's' voice up. I couldn't get him out of my head. Not until I talked to him, would I be able to think straight. I could hear things happening in the room, Kitty's silhouette moved towards the window. She opened it wide, where the wind was blowing the curtains around in all different directions, and letting snow flutter into the room. Cold, it was getting so cold. I wasn't wearing my shoes anymore, because I had kicked them off when we reached the cabin.

"Gomen, again." I heard her say as she hopped out of the room into the dark sky of night. My eyes followed her though I couldn't see, on the way, I could almost picture the stars filling the sky, making my mind sparkle and my head spin. It was like ballroom dancing... Only...

I wiggled my toes, trying to get something loose, or to warm them up, get the blood to flow down there. No hope. I knew Kitty was a trained Shanobi, there for, able to bind another like it was no body's business. But I didn't want to know or think about Kitty's bondage life right now. I had a mental video that would be burned into my memory forever.

_He and myself were training at home one day, the sun was high in the sky, not a cloud blocking my view to the moon that was already beginning to show. Someone tapped my shoulder, it was Chiyo-Baasama! She was offering drinks to Ringo and I. Cheerfully I chose the pink lemonaid over the yellow, even though there really was no difference in taste, the color excited me. It reminded me of romance, so I figured the more I drank, the more I would enjoy the love of my life. Whoever that may be. It was a silly mind game I played with myself, but it kept me occupied when I was alone, keeping to myself._

_"Usagi-chan, you take too long to drink, what's your problem?" I snapped out of thought. Ringo was sitting next to me now on a pile of sand sipping his beverage. I didn't answer for a while, because I truley didn't have one, I didn't know why I had to think so hard about simple things. "You're making me wait, I don't like waiting. You know that, so what's going on?" He pushed me playfully. We both giggled, exchanged smiles._

_"I don't know, I just think intently about-things, I guess." I couldn't let him know about what I thought of love or romance._

_"You don't trust me with your secrets, but I tell you mine every day!" He said, his voice louder than before. He turned to face me, sand rolled of the top of the pile, depositing at the bottom. Not much was supporting us now, we were sinking into the middle. Our hips getting closer and closer with every small movement. I began to think he was doing it on purpose. But no, not Ringo, he was no romantic. I was the one with the imagination out of the two of us. "So tell me, my puppet princess, what is your deal?"_

_"Puppet princess?!" I laughed, he was pushing my bottons, it needed to stop. He shook his head yes. "You know I hate princesses! Their stuck up and always get what they want. You know I'll bet they don't even life happy lives, with people always out to steal the thrown or get pictures with them and stuff loving them for what they've got, not who they are." He laughed at me, I pointed at him with my free hand. _

_"You have a point," He started, "but wait, how do you even know those things if you haven't even met one before?" But I had, and I shouldn't have said those things before, because she was a friend._

_"Never mind that, no princess, but I will settle for puppet." He seemed happy with that, so we sat together, sipping our drinks slowly and discussing our training before night came._

Then it was over, with a blush. I want to talk to him, but things that seemed to good to be true, most of the time... Were.

_Oh, my Tsume-San..._

**-Without Usagi-**

Hamster answered the door quietly, but quickly, pulling the red head and blond inside.

"Danna!" Risu chanted in a high voice, almost hopping up and down.

"You guys are way, way early. I told you ten thirty." Risu nodded in a sarcastic fashion. Her good mood had passed thanks to Hamster's surprise anger.

"Yeah and its eleven forty-four." Hamster smacked her forehead angrily. "So we're late, and what in the world was that for?!"

"'Yeah'," She said mockingly as the red head stood in the doorway fidgeting to what seemed like, to get comfortable. He looked bored, and irritated at the same time. "Ten-thirty tomorrow morning!!" Risu froze stupidly. "We haven't even unpacked, we arrived not to long ago!"

"That's--"

"--Exactly what I said when we met west?" She guessed, correcting the mindless rodent. The three swayed, waiting for someone to speak up. "Well, we all know what exactly you're here for, so at least you brought the package." Suddenly Risu was back to herself and sprung on to the couch shutting the front door behind her.

"'At least I brought the package!'" She repeated happily. That earned her a pair of rolling eyes. Hamster raised her hand to be shaken by the scorpion. "I love you, Danna!"

"Welcome to your temporary home Tsume no Ringo!" She greeted with a smile included as a muffled scream was heard from the other room. Her mouth was supposed to be taped shut!! Ringo shook her hand anyways and didn't seem effected much by the alarm.

"What was that?" Ringo asked, still calm possibly on the way to laughter. Hamusuta clasped her hands together and stood on her toes. The puppet master was dressed in his normal attire; an Hakumei cloak unbuttoned about half way down. Sadly he wore a shirt underneath, black in the upper half, and ninjas fishnet the rest of the way down. His hair was also its normal self, disarray almost past his chin. Hamusuta reached for his wrist, pulling him to the bedroom in which Bunny was kept to be surprised. He tripped over his own feet a few times, glaring at her from behind. She always liked Ringo, but knew he was meant for Bunny. One thing she would have to live with forever.

"In here. Usagi-Chan is being held--" _Mistake, mistake. _She shook her head, still holding Ringo's hand. "She's in here." She cracked the door open to get the first look, to make sure there was no way the Bunny could move around. It was colder in here then in the rest of the house for some reason. _Good, okay time to let him inside. _She pushed the door the rest of the way open. When she suddenly, oddly, heard Kitty-Chan in the living room talking to Risu. _Wasn't she supposed to be in here with Bunny? _But then again, the window was open, probably the reason for how cold it had gotten in the bedroom. Ringo let go of her hand and walked into the dark room, turning on the light on the way inside.

**-With Usagi-**

"Mmm?" I mumbled through the duck tape on my lips. I wasn't sure why in the world I was tied up. They could have locked me in a closet, but why was Ringo no Tsume here? "Mmmm!?" Someone was in the room with me, my eyebrows tilted was freaky, knowing my friends, they probably brought Ringo over here to help kill me. My head was still woozy from ballroom dancing with the stars, when would they untie me!? I felt that someone knelt over me, onto the bed to carefully peel the tape off of my closed mouth. What a relief too. It still stung and I was feeling warm all of the sudden. I knew who it was, my scorpion knight. Embarrassed? By Ringo's presence? No way, he's just a really close friend from three years ago. When we were ten I had a huge crush on him, but I had thought that passed by now. I couldn't be blushing, not me. I heared crashing and grunts, Hamster was trying hard to close the window, hopping on the day bed in front of it. I wanted to help her, but at the moment, I was all tied up, and to be honest, I couldn't tear my gaze from Ringo's direction. Why wasn't he taking off the blind fold?

"So why did your stupid friends tie you up like this?" He asked me, and being myself, I replied stupidly, playing with the tape wrapped around my wrists behind my back. Hamster shot out the door after closing the window, rubbing her arms, warming herself up.

"Because, it's Christmas time, of course." Because--? What?! Ringo gave a 'che' and tore off all the rest of the tape around my ankles and then my wrists and arms. I guess I was going to have to take the cloth off of my face myself. After taking it off, he helped me up, leading me to the living room to join Hamusuta and Kitty, turning off the light behind him. But instead of just two other bodies, there were three.

"...and during the run over here -which took forever by the way- Ugh you should have heard him talking all about the missions that he and Deidara were going on-" I was taken by surprise to see Risu-Chan here too. "There you are Usagi! Why is your face red?" I couldn't answer because I couldn't tell if it was from the peeling off of the duck tape or Ringo being here... And now holding my hand?!

"Um, I-I..." The words wouldn't come out, so I asked; "Who wants some nice hot chocolat?" I faked a smile. Kitty gave me the WTF look and rubbed her chin with her hand. She was going to say something incredibly stupid, I could taste it.

"What does that mean? Chocolat?" Kitty was just being obnoxious today, with all of her talking and sudden outbursts.

"It's 'Chocolate' in French or something, I saw it in a movie." I answered, right now I was raving over the idea of getting out of the same room as these people.

Hamusuta smiled devilishly and pointed in the direction of the person by my side, even the though of what I was about to ask made me blush, and I knew I was even _more _red now than I was before. "S-Ringo, would you like a cup of cocoa?" I had to use the frilly word 'cocoa'. Nice Usagi.

"I'll prepare it!" Kitty explained. Or rather, called dibs on preparing. Ringo turned to face me.

"Sure. I would love some." He bent forward, to whisper into my ear. "None of Kitty's though, I'm afraid of her cooking." He chuckled, not moving his stance. "Would you mind preparing mine?" My heart skipped a beat as he let go of my hand, then joined Risu and Hamster on the sofa in front of the fireplace. The hand he was holding became cold, but palms were sweating.

"Yeah, I'll do that right now." I hurried off into the kitchen and boiled a small portion of water, the pot of water that should have been tossed at Hamster and Kitty. "Kitty-Chan, how was the Southworld?" She tensed.

"Great, I only got hit by a moving crowd of ninja and jumped off of a building." I couldn't believe it, she didn't call me? Why didn't she contact me by even the Internet?! I came in here to make happy time with happy drinks, not hear about her getting hit by ninja.

"What the bunny-whiskers, Kitty-Chan?!" I slammed my hands down on the kitchen counter, nicking my finger on a near by knife. "Ouch." I rolled my eyes at her and sucked on my hurt finger. "Why'd you unpack the knife?"

"I'm kidding. Besides even if I did, Kitties have nine lives all the same." She held her hands up and giggled. "Gomen, Usagi-San. I got it out to open the cocoa package. The box I got it out of is right over here." And then, she bowed and pointed left, stilling her laughter. Unnecessary, but nice. Maybe a little suck-uppish though. But who other than me was watching? I was serving Ringo a beverage that needed to be done soon so that I could talk to him, to satisfy myself. Hm, now I know how Hamusuta-Sama felt at home, I like the powerful feeling. Thousands of people kneeling at the sight of her every morning. I wonder what the feeling of wealth is.

"Usagi-Chan!" A female voice called out to me. What could anybody possibly want?! "Are you going to let _us _open our gifts yet!?" It was the all too selfish Hamster. I loved her though, she was really one of my closest friends. I appreciated her friendship, but she wore on my nerves some times.

"Yes," I called back. "As soon as I'm finished in here, excuse me--We're finished in here." I had forgotten about Kitty, she could easily turn invisible. The water was ready as I poured it into a mug and searched for the cocoa powder. My hand was pulsing as the blood started to leak out a small amount more. I had forgotten about my wound already, too. It was healing fast enough anyways. I used a spoon to stir the powder into the boiled water as I made my way into the living room and handed the mug to Ringo.

"Thank you," He said to me as I skipped away to bring the wrapped boxes to the circle in the small cabin room. I needed to make about two trips for us five people. I guess he spotted the gift with his name on it because he commented. "Who sent me a package?" Ringo asked. Hamusuta and Kitty-Who was now in the room with her cocoa handed out-Smiled.

"Guilty!" They chimed together waving their arms around in the air. "One for you too Risu." Again, their voices were in sync. Risu smiled and put her hands on her cheeks and kicked her legs.

"Thanks guys!" Then an emotion shot through my body. I was always on top of everything during Christmas time! But because I didn't know they were coming, I didn't get them presents! I felt really bad then. Horrible friend. So while everyone else was in a nice chibi mood, I felt...

"Gomen, Ringo, Risu." I got down on my knees and bowed my head just as Kitty earlier. "I didn't know you were coming--" Ringo stopped me.

"--So you didn't buy us anything." I raised my head and sucked on my finger that was again bleeding. "It's okay, _because _you didn't know. Besides, you needed a break from being in charge this year. Aren't you always helping out with the homless for christmas back at home or something along those lines?" He asked me happily as there was a knock on the door. All of us jerked our heads in that direction. "Ah," Then he let out a giggle. Not like himself, he was laughing hysterically. "I told him not to come."

**-With Kitty-**

Senpai stood to answer the door like she did the first time. Everyone but Ringo was wondering who it could be. "Who is it?" I asked only to be answered by Senpai, who clearly was in a bad mood today.

"Gosh, I don't know possibly because I haven't gotten to the door yet." Even before she did, I guess we all had a hint on who it might be. She looked through the window. "Ah! It's Sekkai!" She jumped high in the air and squealed at a high annoying pitch. "I can't believe he's here!" She announced, still squealing.

"So answer the door already." I called to her encouragingly, pushing my hand out forward. Her hand hesitantly reached for the handle, turning it quickly the door opened to reveal Sekkai and-- Pea?

"Pea?!" I squalled, not meaning to yell his name out loud like that. "What are you doing here." I played it off with a hand on my waist. I felt like I was sinking far, far into the bean bag I was sitting in. Farther, and farther, and farther...

**That was the first chapter, and I hope you all lived through the author's note. I worked so hard on this, you guys don't even have a clue! So I would hope you found this story interesting and go forward the link to your friends! **

:D It's good, trying things new.

REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!REVIEW!!!!  
Until next time SasoDeiFan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Aha! THe next and second chapter to If You Were To Forget Me; Enjoy! If ou all Haven't already noticed, some things were come up with thinking about the show, "Naruto." Which I do not own. **

**I Do Own All rights to "If You Were to Forget Me," Though.**

_"Gosh, I don't know possibly because I haven't gotten to the door yet." Even before she did, I guess we all had a hint on who it might be. She looked through the window. "Ah! It's Sekkai!" She jumped high in the air and squealed at a high annoying pitch. "I can't believe he's here!" She announced, still squealing._

_"So answer the door already." I called to her encouragingly, pushing my hand out forward. Her hand hesitantly reached for the handle, turning it quickly the door opened to reveal Sekkai and-- Pea?_

_"Pea?!" I squalled, not meaning to yell his name out loud like that. "What are you doing here." I played it off with a hand on my waist. I felt like I was sinking far, far into the bean bag I was sitting in. Farther, and farther, and farther..._

**-With Hamusuta-**

"Sekkai I'm so glad your here!" He lifted me into a tight embrace. We had been child hood friends back in Iwagakure until he became part of the Hakumei with Ringo and Pea, training as apprentices. I hadn't seen him for months after that.

"I'm glad to see you too! Say, you wouldn't happen to have a vacant shower do you? He asked me with a hypnotizing look, taking over my body and practically moving it it's self. I pointed to the left.

"First door on the left." I threw in a smile and spun around to huddle with Usagi, Kitty, and Risu while Sekkai wondered off to take a shower, hond on the back of his head. Pea was left standing in the door way. "What are they doing here? And why is our cabin suddenly the motel of the next oh so long years?" I asked fifty percent happy and fifty percent uncomfortable with the whole idea. Usagi spoke first.

"I want no say in any of this, because I had no clue that even Ringo was going to be here." Bunny backed away to sort the unopened gifts. Stacking them largest to the bottom.

"Well," Ringo was next to Kitty in a flash. "I told Sekkai that I was coming to stay here shortly after I was invited, and he couldn't take that. You know me living in a house with all girls. So he decided to come and stay with us. Pea isn't part of the deal, sorry Kitty-Kohai-Kun." She scowled at him, his term was too close to an insult, but I don't think that was the part that she was angry about. The Akasuna joined Usagi with the Christmas boxes. I could hear them talking softly, looking at each other with the sweetest facial expressions, I was jelous.

Kitty bent forward to whisper into my ear. I could feel her hand on my shoulder. "I don't see way your crushes get to stay here and not mine." I knew she wasn't in the best mood. As being Kitty, she was always supposed to be happy, and bouncing off the walls. Risu chimed in to throw a comment out there. Kitty leaned back twords her beanbag, but didn't sit back down.

"I'm not staying here so... That's good for you all, right?" I didn't know weather to say yes or no, because either way, I was lying. I couldn't let this go on. It was too confusing at this point anyways. So I went on my way to the left hallway to talk to Sekkai, leaving their questions unanswered. Once I got to the door, my hands knocked as fast and quietly as they would go. Awaiting an invitation inside, I shifted my weight from foot to foot.

"Come in, un." I could hear the water running now. And feel the steam from the hot water in the air as I opened the door. It was so warm in here, versus the cold air outside and in the bedroom. His clothes were laying all over the floor, I hoped he would pick those up when he was finished in here, because I wasn't going to be the one to do it. Knowing Sekkai, well you never did know.

"So what's the deal with your stay?" I knew those words would hurt him. So I did what I could to fix my wording. "I mean, I'm really happy that you're here, really. But we only have two rooms and we thought it was only going to be Ringo." Now I was just rambling. I crossed my arms and sat on the counter next to the sink.

"Well, I thought I would come by to stay for a few weeks, un. Ringo was supposed to tell you." He said apologetically. "I apologize." The water stopped and the warmth began to fade. He stuck and arm out of the shower, from behind the cover. "Would you hand me a towel please, un?" I swiftly flowed to the towel rack to choose the first on my hand touched. He took it from my hands and it disappeared behind the cover. "Thank you, Hamusuta-sama."

"Well, live here with no problem. Come on, we're going to open the Christmas Eve gifts!" I skipped out of the room, shutting to door behind me, avoiding his reply. Everyone was still gathered in front of the fireplace around the five gifts. One for all of us girls and Ringo. I joined Usagi on the couch, she handed me a small rectangular wrapped box. Then she passed Squirrel a heart shaped box with polka-doted wrappings. Kitty already had hers in her hands. Ringo held his in his lap.

"On three, everyone open." Usagi had one of her own. From Ringo, Kitty, Risu and I. "One," She counted. Sekkai entered the room in a black pair of pants and a ninja's fishnet top, like Ringo's. "Two," She was half way through and it was taking forever. "Three!" All five of us went after the boxes in our laps. Tearing the once beautiful wrapping to shreds and tossing them into the fireplace so that we wouldn't have to clean up the mess later.

I couldn't believe my eyes, Usagi bought me exactly what I wanted! The book's corners weren't bent at all. It was so sleek and perfect. The cover art was just amazing quality, too! "Ah! A doujinshi! I love you so much, Usagi-Chan!" I hugged her, she hugged me back, and I fanned through the book, letting the wind it blew caress my face. "Thank you so mu-- It's Sasodei!" Ringo and Sekkai froze. The look on their faces made it seem like death awaited in front of them. Once I noticed I had to laugh along with everyone else. "Come on, you know all of--everybody loves Hakumei X Hakumei." I bit my lip. "I just happen to love SekkRin."

"Well could you just not read it aloud around us?" Ringo asked nicely. I didn't think so. I wanted this doujishi to embarrass them as much as possible. I sure could have fun with this, I thought.

"Yeah, great idea." I flipped to a random page in the back. "'... Oh Danna, I don't understand why I have to be tied up.'" Ringo and Sekkai quickly gathered their things and left the room. Pea took Ringo's place on the floor.

"Nice." I nodded and handed him a smile. "Got 'em freaking great that time." He held his hand up for a high five. I returned his offer. "Now all I need is a doujinshi pairing you and Kakazu!" He winced at my teasing comment. No need to give him special treatment just because I didn't have a doujinshi pairing him with someone.

"There's nothing between him and I, stupid girl." Pea left my side to join Kitty by the fireplace. Kitty cleared her throat.

"Uhum. I would like to make a big deal over my gift too you know." She did "the head movement" and pointed at me. I guess I stole the spot light from everyone else, time to give it back. Usagi paid her attention to Kitty.

"Okay, Kitty-Chan, what did you get for Christmas Eve?" She asked unnecessarily. She had purchased the gift after all. Kitty opened the box all of the way and examined her gift received.

"S-socks?" She said saddened. "Why did _she _get a doujinshi and I got a stupid pair of socks?" Her face fell farther into a frown. What a retard, if she had looked at the fabric's completion more closely, she would have known what they really were.

**-With Usagi-**

"Ear warmers." I corrected. Her ears shivered a twitch. "They're ear warmers. You slip them over your ears and," I mimed putting them on over my own ears, "Walla!" She still had a stupid look on her face. I felt misunderstood. Really not, listened too.

"Well, sorry, but we didn't have ear warmers where we came from." She said gesturing to Pea. "I mean really all we needed was a cave to shield the rain from falling, and soaking our only clothes..." She sounded like a stray kitty, quite a dumb stray cat at that, dropping her head to look at the floor. "They do look like socks though. You have to admit."

_They are socks. _I thought devilishly. I had to fight the urge to smile and, or die laughing. My attempt to make Kitty look like a dimwitted moron had finally arrived. I was going to use it, and use it to its full content.

"Oh, meow." Kitty sighed. Wow, she was even annoying when it came to sighing. Of course I wouldn't tell her this out loud, because I loved her.

_And I am going to have to live with her for six more years. _

"In the cabin land where it always snows," I thought out loud to myself. "I might just morph into an heir for the rest of my stay here." I shrugged.

Risu was sitting on the floor, next to the fireplace with Kitty, holding her box of swirly shaped chocolates in her hands. "I see you like your gift?" Risu shoved a piece of candy into her mouth, and nodded in satisfaction. I could make her laugh, causing her to 'accidently' spit the chocolate everywhere. _But that would be too mean. I would still do it though. It would be so great. Let's give it a try then._

I smiled to myself and opened my mouth. "I thought chocolate killed animals." I put my thumb to my chin and tilted my head, in a questioning manner, shielding my plan. Risu froze for a moment and stood up to dart off to the kitchen. Pea, Kitty, Hamusuta and I could hear her spitting out all of the sweet candy into the trash can. I couldn't help but to let out a giggle.

"Nice one, I like your evil-tallity." Hamusuta said quietly to me. I nodded and made a short announcement.

"Just play along." I whispered as Squirrel reentered the room, holding her chest with her arms.

"I'm going to die aren't I? I ate chocolate and now I'm going to die." She plopped down on the couch next to Hamster. Her eyes were as wide as I've ever seen. "How long do you think I have left?" Her chest rose up and down. Her breath fluttering in the room. "I think I'm feeling sick already! You did this to me! You sent me the chocolates!" She pointed at me, full finger.

"I did no such thing! I didn't even know that you were coming! Risu, maybe you should go lay down for a bit. Don't help it spread." She scowled at me and headed towards the bedroom on the left. Once she shut the door behind her, everyone in the living room began to laugh.

"That was great. She's going to hate you forever." Kitty said. "Or until she doesn't die." Did that make sense?

"But she isn't dead." I reminded. Kitty frowned and placed her "ear warmers" on her ears. The socks looked so "great" on her head. I could die. Hamster began to chuckle, I could tell by the low grumbles from my right.

"That was fun," I said to everyone. "Everyone opened their gifts though, right?" Did they?

"No, Ringo didn't, he went to his room after I read my doujinshi, remember? What did we get him anyways?" That's right he did, should I go check on Sekkai and Ringo?

"An Hakumei necklace remember?" Kitty answered. I stood up and headed for the right bedroom. When I got to the door, it was difficult to reach for the door, let alone turn the handle. But I pushed myself to do it anyways. The door opened quickly to reveal Sekkai and Ringo sitting on the bed playing... Cards? Sense when do they play cards?

"Eh. Ringo, did you get your present alright?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes I did thank you, I knew I would get something like it." He smiled sarcastically and laid a card, three of diamonds, on the comforter next to Sekkai. The way they had the cards set, I didn't think that I knew exactly what they were playing. But then again, I didn't know how to play _any_ games with cards.

"It was so great he should give you an agonizingly painful hug." Sekkai said.

"It was so great I _should_ give you an agonizingly painful hug." Ringo agreed to his partner. My body became very still after his statement. Why me, I didn't buy him whatever he had received. And what exactly did he mean, an agonizingly painful hug? Ringo stood from the bed and walked my way. My body still wouldn't move, but he took my hand as Sekkai started to laugh out loud. It seemed that my legs were loose enough to move now, but should I? I didn't think past that, my other hand was still on the door knob, so I slung it open and flew out the door way into the living room and grabbed my coat, slipped on my shoes, then sped outside the cabin. I looked back, he was following. Gaining on me, running even more quickly then in the past! I could always beat him in a race back in the suna, but then again, Kitty and Hamster did beat me into the cabin earlier.

"Muahahaha!" He laughed hysterically. "I've got you now." All I could do was giggle, because he was acting silly.

"Really?" I asked, heading twords the lake behind our house. I was going to - I really didn't know, I think I was only going to run, and see where my legs would take me. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, and he was on top of me.

"Yup, one to zero." Oh so he wanted to make this a game? I could play games, and I could win at them, too.

"Did you just tackle me!?" I asked laughing seeping through my speach. "Okay, so I'm guessing that it's my turn to shoot for a point?" He nodded, silently laughing. "Okay, snowball fight, ten minutes, Hakumei versus A-clan." After us both agreed that I was choosing the next 'game round' we set off to gather our team mates. I sprinted back home, throwing open the door and tumbled over near Hamster. "Hamusuta-Sama, I need your help." She turned my way from talking to Kitty.

"Yeah, what do you need? I'd be happy help." She sent me a smile.

"Defeating the three Hakumei that live in our cabin." I knew Hamster was always the one to know how sexist the Hakumei was. She was always the one wanting to beat them in battle to show that a 'simple' girl, could defeat a man. So I slapped on a dominate smile, and placed my hand on my hip, even though I was still on the ground, it was made possible.

"Sure, sure." She answered quickly. "We're going to have to make it even, so should Kitty-Chan join too?" She asked.

"Yes, Kitty-Chan, come join us in a snowball fight outside against the Hakumei." I sat up and looked over Hamster's shoulder. She blinked a few times before answering.

"Well, um, I guess I could Usagi-San. Senpai is doing it too, right?" Hamster and I nodded. It was funny that she seemed so innocent. Because she was such a violent person on the inside. She would be the first to be convicted of a pre meditated murder. Kitty even added the finger on her blushed red cheeks. "I'll help out, I guess." There's our Kitty. We split off to the living room and shuffled through our bags, finding our ninja academy clothes. Fishnet blouses, a pair of baggy black jeans, held up by a neon green belt, and bandages wrapped around our legs and arms. It was the closest thing we had to armor right now. We were sure to bring a jacket out with us.

Once we all gathered outside, Risu was left for referee. "Okay, both teams get one half of the forest each, to build their forts. Place a flag somewhere in the fort. If, let's say, the Hakumei gets through to the A-Clan and captures their flag, they have to get it back to their own fort in order to win." That wouldn't be too easy, considering that we each had a whole half forest to build a fort. "You both have half an hour to build your base." Exclaimed Squirrel. "GO!" We all rushed to our halves and started talking, situating.

"Okay, we need to get far back and out of site." Hamusuta said, but I disagreed.

"But, we have to make it out of snow, so we can't get it too far back into the trees." I threw in. Kitty sat on the ground shivering. She hadn't brought a jacket outside with her like the rest of us! She used her arms to rub quickly up and down on her arms.

"Hey I'm going to go ask Pea for his cloak." She got up and trotted off the other group with her blue lips still in sight from a distance. Hamster and I really didn't think anything of it. Until we heard a scream coming from the direction she she had left.

"Kitty!" Hamster and I said at the same time. We both flew through the trees to hover over the guys. They had her arms behind her back and Pea-which was kind of funny-was sitting on her back.

"I wonder if she just made him mad or something." We had to laugh at that, she had gotten on his nerves quite a number of times, sense he arrived. Hamster and I dropped out of the trees, to meet the boys.

**-With Hamusuta-**

Fighting, or agressive games, those were things to pull and tug thoughts and feelings out of me that need to stay inside. So, I found it funny that she was being held hostage for this game we were playing. "Not hostage so much as forth player." What? No way.

"You can't do that. She's part of the _A-Clan _not the Hakumei. Besides, what would you do to her if we refused?" Pea pulled a kunai from his pocket. I crossed my arms. "WHOA, we don't keep those here. They are not allowed." I couldn't believe he would bring that here. To our home, our _safe _home. What happened to Risu being the ref? This wasn't allowed I'm sure.

"We can do well whatever we would like to do." The armed one, Pea pressed the weapon to Kitty's lower arm, drawing blood. Deep enough to leave a scar. How messed up, they would do that to one of their pretty-much-family members. Kitty squirmed and tossed about, sniffling. Bunny threw up her hands.

"Stop! You can't-- Stop!" Ringo patted Pea on the shoulder, signaling for him to stop for now. "Now, now, you can keep her on your team, but we are still going to continue with this game. Okay? Now build your fort." She dropped her arms to her sides. Kitty's ears twitched and fell. The excessive amount of times the words 'now' was used made me laugh. Bunny looked at me painfully. I quickly wiped the smile off of my face. We were all changed durring things like this. All of us.

"Deal." Said Sekkai. They let Kitty up from the ground and Pea handed over his cloak to her. Ringo ran back to the house, quickly returning, bearing a first aid kit. He pulled out a long cloth and tied it around Kitty's wounded arm. They didn't clean the blood off of cleanse the wound at all. I wanted to go help them do it right, but Usagi was already gone, back to the tree above us.

"Come, we have to do this. You have to put lots of effort into it, more than I was going to need before, so get over here and help me _now_, Hamusuta." She said what? Did she just talk to me like the way I think she did?

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat and stepped forward, in the direction of Bunny, her glares piercing almost through my skull. "What gives you the right to talk to me, one of a higher power than you, like that? Don't you dare drop the name extention." Her face became hard, like stone as she continued to listen. "I do _not _have to do anything that you tell me to do, where as, if you don't respond to my orders, I could have you locked away." Now I was angry. She wouldn't get away with that. As a few times before, I wasn't going to let that slip. I wouldn't allow them to forget that I was the one supplying the shelter, food and water. She, nor anybody else was going to treat me as if I hadn't done anything.

"Looks like there's going to be a cat fight tonight, un! If we're lucky-" I quickly made my way to Sekkai and slapped him dead across the face! His facial expression changed dramatically in only a few short moments. The air was tense, my breath lingered in front of me, my chest was rising and falling too fast. Was I over reacting? No, the event back at home, this was far too similar. I swore to myself that it wouldn't happen again. Bits of it flashed before me. Tears gathered in my eyes. Sekkai rubbed his new found wound.

I closed my eyes, keeping my stance, my hands went different places, one on my hip and one on the side of my head. _My best friend was being held in the arms of the east's current threat, thrashing about, her limbs bound by his hands, struggling underneath his grasp. There was a scared look on her face, it was horrifying. "Let her go," I said in a small voice, I held my kitty tightly in my arms. A little too tight I guess, because she was meowing and squealing, pawing at my wrists and arms. "I'll tell my grandmother and she'll put you in jail, or better yet, have your head." I screamed at the top of my lungs. _I wouldn't let myself cry over something that had happened years ago, the memory that was suppose to be let go of years age, was back. It was killing me, I had watched my best friend die inside and... My only human and alive, true friend, because this man didn't believe me. When my mother said that the world was more evil than good, I couldn't believe it, was it really? No, I didn't think so. Not then, but now, why was it happening to me? Why did they have to take something so precious from me? While I was so young?!

_"How do you think she'll be able to do that? Is she magic?" The man asked, laughing in between words, his body shook in what seemed like enjoyment. My heart was racing, I let go of my squirming cat and threw my hands up and brought them to my forehead. _

_"No!" I shouted. "She is the ruler of this land, you should be greatful for even being granted the gift of my presence!" My eyes, they were blurry with tears. I was so confused, I didn't know weather or not to be angry, sad, or scared. A devious smile he played on his lips. He, started to giggle. I was going half insane. I didnt know what to say to make him let go of her, to let me free._

_"Oh, my lovely lady, how I am _so_ sorry that I have treatened this young lady's life, for I had no idea that you were royalty!" And then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, the edges were terrifying, they were so bent and ridged all the way around. What was he going ot do with it?! "No, I take it back," He said, his back straightening, the hand with the knife, twirrling in circles. "I don't believe you-"_

_"But I am!" Stuck in the horrible shock of what was about to happen. Shanking, shaking, shaking so uncontrollibly._

_"Then prove it to me...!" He taunted. I didn't know how I could prove it, I wasn't wearing anything that would give away the idea tha I was royalty, I didn't have anything expenssive, no imformation, for I was too young to be trusted with things such as those. I was stumpped, as I watched tears streak my friend's face, she was thrown to the ground and kicked in the side, she let out a girggling noise, the air being kicked out of her._

_"Stop!" He continued with the slaughter, "I can't, I can't prove it!! Stop, please!" My knees became weak and my head began to spin. I laid on the pavment of the park, the moon shown down on my body, I adjusted my head to be level with his victem's. She went in and out of reality, it was so heart breaking. I ground my teeth and clawed at the gravel beneath me with one hand, punching it with the other._

_"Why don't you leave girl? Why stay in the face of danger, why watch your friend's murder by a phycopath killer such as I?" He asked, I had an answer, I would answer, I would respond._

_"Hamu-suttta-sa...." She sputtered, she had began to add the royal extention, but was cut off but exostion. I hoped that that was enough to convinse him. He would save her life it I could just..._

_"Because she's family and I love her. I'm sorry I can't prove it, but -- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry..." His expression changed quickly, I thought for a moment that he was going to let her go becuase of my ture proformance. But, no, there was movment behind me, three or four men. They were running quite quickly to this evil man, kneeing him in the stomach, so that he dropped the knife. Risu, she was going to live! I was so happy, I could tell she was still in shock though, she was in mental and physical pain. I _was_ happy, but I refused to smile, for me, for her, for anybody that's lives were saved my killing this insane man that threatened Risu's life, because the world was more evil than good, and the truth hurts. That's when I swore, that from then on, they would recognize me as the heir to the throne._

"Guess I _will _have to do this myself then." Bunny had left to do something with weapons, I was left alone to sort out the fort myself. I couldn't help but to think of what she might be doing, the whole time I was building. It was only a snowball fight. Well, the blood had already been spilled. By the time I had half of the west wall up, she was back, with what looked like a semi-heavy bag. She dropped it on the ground, it made a loud _clinking _noise. Like there were... Kunai in it. That smart Bunny-muffin. "So how are we going to do this?" I asked in a flat tone of voice, shifting my weight to my left foot.

"My Genjutsu." I couldn't remember what it was though. Wait, has she ever told me? Or used it in front of me? "I can make one thing, look like something else." I didn't answer her. "I can make the kunai look like a snowball until it hits something, the Genjutsu releases, Hamusuta_-sama."_ She rephrased, the little rabbit-spawn was _trying_ to get under my skin.

"Oh, so it wounds them on the other side." I was going to play it off... That's right, if they wanted to play dirty...

"Yes, and here's the plan, once the wall is done, we'll use my Genjutsu to shield the kunai and use those to distract, while one of use, obviously you, goes to rescue Kitty-Chan." It was the perfect play. I agreed with everything she said. One by one, she began to transform the weaponry. I was truly in awe, because I had no Genjutsu of my own. That I knew about. I was deep in thought when I saw Risu sleeping high up in a tree near our base. She looked uncomfortable in the position she was laying. But why was she sleeping while she was supposed to be the ref of our game? I smacked my own forehead. I loved her, but you couldn't count on her for much. There was someone next to her though! A dark blur...

I did a double take, blinking rapidly, but the person had quickly vanished. I was going to keep this to myself. Returning to my doing, forgeting.

**Well, that was the second chapter, I'm not really working as hard on these next few as the first one. Hmm, if any of you are really reading. If you are reading, thank you. And get your friends to read it. Yay!! AND YOU ALL GET COOKIES! Not the fanfiction type of cookies that get your face all sticky, the good chocolate chip ones that aren't sexual in any way!**

**SasoDeiFan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three! I'm getting excited now, I hope you all are spreading the word about _If You Were To Forget Me!_ I know none of you are getting to know the characters really well. Or well enough, but picture them as you and your friends and just let things roll. Come on, come on, come on, read read read. NOWWW!  
Reading yet? After you read, review! The botton is RIGHT there at the end after you finish! STRAIGHT after you finish. No excuse for you not to review, because when you dont review, it hurts my feelings...**

__

"Oh, so it wounds them on the other side." I was going to play it off... That's right, if they wanted to play dirty...

"Yes, and here's the plan, once the wall is done, we'll use my Genjutsu to shield the kunai and use those to distract, while one of use, obviously you, goes to rescue Kitty-Chan." It was the perfect play. I agreed with everything she said. One by one, she began to transform the weaponry. I was truly in awe, because I had no Genjutsu of my own. That I knew about. I was deep in thought when I saw Risu sleeping high up in a tree near our base. She looked uncomfortable in the position she was laying. But why was she sleeping while she was supposed to be the ref of our game? I smacked my own forehead. I loved her, but you couldn't count on her for much. There was someone next to her though! A dark blur...

I did a double take, blinking rapidly, but the person had quickly vanished. I was going to keep this to myself. Returning to my doing, forgeting.

**-With Kitty-**

They were being so mean. I didn't understand what this was to Usagi and Ringo. They were causing me pain because of some stupid game they wanted to play. I should have refused to play and made Risu take my frigging place. This was awful. "Kitty, make your self useful and gather snow into a pile. Then shape it into a wall." I didn't move, I wasn't going to be used. My hand traced the outline of the bandage on my arm. It hurt, and I could see a tint of red showing up against the white fabric. "Now!" They chanted. Hesitantly, I flew to my feet. I wasn't going to shed blood a second time today, for any reason.

"Yes," I bowed. Bowed? How unlike myself.

"There's no need for foolishness such as that. Just build the wall." It wouldn't be a problem, because almost half of it was finished already. "So Sekkai, what are we going to use as weapons?" Ringo asked.

"Bombs, un. Easy enough, right?" Oh, I know, how explosive. Sekkai was already using his kekkei genkai to produce snowballs. My hand reached for the snow beneath me. I began to add onto the fort's east wall. Higher and higher it grew as Sekkai, Pea and Ringo talked and planned. I wished I was over there on the other side of the forest with my friends. I mean these guys would have been close enough to be friends, if they hadn't-- well, done what they did. I really liked-- Um, Pea, too. Even now, it was difficult to speak of my liking for him.

"May I please, go back to my team--" Ringo was being extra violent and aggressive right about now. Snapped his head my way.

"No, you will not be going anywhere near there, unless you are attempting to steal the flag, but we won't even let you do that because you will be staying here." He pointed at the wall I was tending to. How horrible. I really did feel like a total trader, I only hoped that Senpai and Usagi would understand. As my eyes wondered, the learning puppet master had left the first aid kit out, and I'd hoped that I would be able to make it over to it safely, without being stabbed again. I didn't think much about what I was going to do. Truly, it was stupid, but I had to clean my wound correctly. So it wouldn't get infected.

"What if-- I try to, Escape?!" I asked them in a fierce tone, hurrying my way to the kit, which was on my way to my sole team. I ran fast enough that Pea's Hakumei cloak blew like a cape behind me. A smile broke through on my face as I approached the tree stump my glory was set, I realized it wasn't too smart that I had told them I was going to try to escape in the first place. I was so proud of myself when my skin made contact with the box. So proud I let my guard down and Sekkai's arms were wrapped around my stomach.

"With stupidity, comes punishment." He said to me in an angry voice. I thought about apologizing, but then realized it was them that should be admitting wrong. "Next comes, rope plus tree, un. Can you do the math?" Ugh, stupidity was overcoming me at this point. It was funny that I knew what he meant too. He threw me over his thirteen year old shoulder carelessly and lugged me to a random tree that looked pretty stable. Something he knew I wouldn't be able to get out of. I was tossed harshly into the front of the tree. My head collided with the bark, scratching my scalp. I think what healed of my wound broke open again. "Come, come now. Usagi and Ringo made a deal, we're sticking to it, there's no reason for you to beat yourself up over it like you are." He disappeared and then reappeared at few minutes later next to Pea, who was packing snow, with rope. I hadn't moved sense he was gone, so there was no reason for him to change his mind to hurt me as his head swung my way. Just sitting up against the tree, minding my own business, when a semi-large ball of snow hit Ringo in the shoulder. But it was weird that he was bleeding. Snow didn't cause blood.

"So they're getting violent also? I knew it," He said, like it was planned, like he had been inside my friend's heads. "Kunai in snowballs." I was so disgusted, the Hakumei were planning to hurt Usagi, Hamster and I during this fight. I hadn't been tied up yet, so I threw the first aid kit as hard as I could at Ringo and Sekkai. Not that it would hit both of them, but because they really did disappoint me. The clasp opened and all of the medical supplies fell out, covering the ground. "Hey!"

"You can't blame us, we're guys, we like pain." Sekkai said answering to my attack.

"Yeah, Too bad half the people that look at you assume your a female." I spat at Sekkai, being totally serious. That got a chuckle out of Pea. Causing Sekkai to throw a snow bomb, what they were calling it for now, at his face. And oh goody it blew just in time for Pea to get totally angry. I was surprised they hadn't tied me up by now. Sekkai ran my way, I thought he was going to tie me up finally. Instead, Sekkai hit me flat across the face for my stupid remark. Blood trickled over my lip and down my chin.

I laughed.

**-With Hamusuta-**

Soon enough, we sent over another shukerin snowball by bird. I hoped it causes them pain, because they caused Kitty pain. Kitty, I'll get you back before this game is over, one way or another, I though to myself...

I was summoning as many birds as I could to travel the distance of about one hundred feet. They were a beautiful white bird. Not a dove, but some other type I couldn't identify. I guessed they only showed up around here. Bunny was busying herself with the snowballs when she asked a question.

"Do you think I'm going over board with this?" If she meant, doing this and endangering Kitty to win a silly little game against Ringo, then yes. Very much so.

"Nah," I lied. "But I do want to win, we have to get Kitty back." I answered half honestly. She looked ashamed, as she tossed another kunai into the air, one of my birds catching it. "Why don't we just sneak into their base and one of us attack while the other gets Kitty?" She turned my way.

"Sure, we could do that." She said with some hope, fake smile included. "You're her Senpai so you can get her back right?"

I nodded.

"So you'll attack?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I guess so, alright." We took battle position and headed in separate directions. I fled right, dodging trees and branches. I wanted this to be over as soon as possible. We hadn't even unpacked and I was hungry. I felt around in my pockets to find three kunai I had left in there from our weapon snowballs. All I had... Were three shots, then whatever else I could find. I exhaled. Trying not to think if anything negative, even though I was about to nearly kill someone right about now. When my foot slipped off of the branch I was using as a step, I fell forward. About to hit the ground I had to hold my arms out to keep from hitting head first. I stood on my hands and pushed off of the ground, sending me flying up into the air again, to grab hold of another tree branch. Ninja skills sure did come in handy.

I was going to need a shadow clone, I thought. After signing the jutsu, another hamster appeared beside me.

"Okay, time to go." I told myself, and we were gone.

**-With Kitty-**

My friends, they were coming from every direction, and there were more than just two of them! Three of Hamster's clones ran towards me bearing a kunai. I must be going completely insane, I thought.

"Senpai!" I yelled, still woozy, leaning against the tree. As I tried to focus on Hamster, I could see Sekkai flee to the east. They were going to steal OUR flag! We can't let them steal it, I thought. I couldn't quite register what was going on. My head was spinning, my mind was fading. I couldn't keep my eyes from rolling back in my head. Soon, the darkness was going to consume my soul and body. I was going to... Die. But I can't die yet, I have to say goodbye to Senpai and Usagi. I couldn't see anymore, but I could feel my head moving from side to side against the tree, my only support right about now. I thought I was going to cry, before I found that my body had beaten me to the punch. Tears were streaming down my face. My lips were tightly shut, but I could taste the salty water in my mouth no problem. I was only thirteen, I wasn't suppose to get killed a group of my friends.

But why am I thinking about death. I can't die, I'm not even human, I'm a Jashinist.

Jashinist?

_"Jashinist," Pea said to me, my mother and sister were explaining our religion. "We believe in a deity known as Jashin, but do not acknowledge that He has a specific form or gender. The terms 'Lord', 'He', and even 'deity' exist purely for semantic and metaphorical purposes, and a Jashinist will usually think of Lord Jashin as more of a binding force, or even a philosophical mindset. Though he can and does take a physical form, he dose not always appear the same way. He may show himself and you would not even realize it." I was mezmerized._

_"Really?" I wanted to conferm that Pea was telling the absolute truth. He was! I could see it on his face, too! Pea nodded in an irrtated fasion. I giggled and covered my mouth as the other two people in the cave left. It was raining outside, and it was dark inside the cave, too. I found rain fasinating, though I wasn't so sure about Pea._

_"Can we go inside yet?" He asked me even more irritated that I refused to let him inside before explaining _all _of our religion. My shoulders slummped and my lips puckered. I came up with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could._

_"Do you really have to go inside that badly?" I asked, the question, making it sound like he had disapointed me as much as possibly possible._

_"Yeah, I do." Pea said making it a clean break. I wasn't pretending to be disapointed now, it was like he had hit me hard in the gut. Why was he so heartless? I turned to watch him rise and walk slowly out of the cave into the rain, farther and farther he was disappearing. I saw how his hair became soaked with water and stuck to his neck and face. The color of his clothes becoming a darker shade of whatever color. "Are you coming with me?" He asked, I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't answer with my words, but with actions. I hopped up as quickly as I could and ran to catch up with him. Tripping over myself on the way there. "Good."_

I feel pain.

Could that be why I'm in such a fuss? School was in three days and I still haven't unpacked. I shuttered in a cold sweat. I wasn't going to know anyone that went to this new school but Senpai and the rest of the gang. There was fire scorching my neck. My fingers ran up the sides of my body, through the hair resting on my shoulders, and to my forehead. It was as if the world was spinning, circling in slow motion and I felt like my soul had escaped my body. It couldn't have though, because I could feel burning on my skin as my hands clawed at my throat. I saw all of this happen, like I was someone else, sitting in front of who used to be me. I saw the blood trickle down my neck, pooling at my collar bone, where I tore the skin from my forehead to my shoulders with both hands. There wasn't much blood, compared to the last few times I had been injured during training or... When Pea cut my arm. Speaking of Pea; his cloak was loose around my shoulders, but close enough to catch blood. Because the jacket was black, it didn't show up much. I was so confused, but irritated at the same time.

_Kitty-Chan..._A voice called to me, it was echoing in my head, coming from one hundred different places. Was someone really trying to talk to me? I couldn't recognize the voice.

-Yes?  
I asked the voice that might just be my body calling for my mind to return to it. As I spoke, I spat up blood, that blow from earlier must still have its effect on me.

_Kitty, can you hear me?  
_-I'm coming back to you, I'll be there soon--enough.  
I said back to the voice as I pushed myself forward.

_She's not answering me! _The voice yelled. I saw my body move, it was jerked upward and thrown... Over a shoulder. Sepia's shoulder! She had come to save me, but my body wasn't moving. Come to think of it; I couldn't speak to her, because my body and mind were apart. Was I separated from it forever?

Would I ever come back to... Life? I'm not making any sense, I told myself. Stop it. Stop it. _Stop it..._

"Stop it!" I felt the words leave my lips, and suddenly I was on Sepia's shoulder for real this time. I couldn't see it, but I knew that's where I was. I felt alive, and happy for that. Then came the pain, and more blood. My hands balled into fists and I beat on Hamster's back. When I tried to open my eyes, there was a liquid running into them, Turning my vision red, filling it with the one color I was practically afraid of. It hurt, that I was the one to get so beat up like this. Although I wouldn't wish it onto one of my friends, because they wouldn't wish of me if we traded places.

"K-kitty, why are you hitting me?" She asked, it sounded like she was surprised to hear my voice. "Kitty!" I took a deep breath in and tried hard to fight the blood coming back up my throat.

"They're going--to get. Our... our--flag. Turn around and... Follow Sekkai, he's going--to get our flag. D-don't let him bring it back to his," I could feel the blood quietly soaking my hair; my scalp, from being thrown hard on to the tree, it stung. "Base." And that's the last thing I remember saying, before it went black.

**-With Usagi-**

It was early in the morning, though the snow was thick outside my doorstep, I grabbed my coat and pushed myself out the cabin. The sky was white, as it had been sense we had arrived. Soon after we came home from the forest, to get Kitty off of our minds, we unpacked and got situated. I often liked to sit ontop of roofs and just look up at the sky, but it seemed that it would be difficult in this climate. Nevertheless, I made my way to the vines growing up and down the cabin wall and set me hands and feet to climb.

A White Christmas.

* * *

"She's not waking up," I said to Risu, on my way to the kitchen to wet a wash cloth I had to search for, looking through many different boxes, because we still hadn't unpacked yet. "And did you talk to the Hakumei?" They needed to be thrown into shape. The way they acted out on the field was unacceptable, and if they wanted to live here, they would act like-- "Risu?"

"Yeah?" She responded. She looked tired, but who could blame her? She has been leaning over Kitty's bed for days. Tending to her wounds, missing school for her, too.

"That, snowball fight." I started. She turned away, probably because of the thought of Kitty laying there in the bed afterwards.

"Mhm?" I didn't know if I should ask, maybe it was a harsh question.

"Where were you during the, pretty much war?" I asked anyways. She winced. I didn't think--or even expect for her to actually answer my question. But I was going to put it out there.

"Well, I was... Sleeping." She said, I could feel the hurt in her voice. She must feel responsible for Kitty. "I didn't help out. I didn't address that weapons weren't allowed. I didn't stop them. I didn't-" She cut herself off. Then turned back to me, but I didn't want to see her face right now. So I whirled around and walked over to the sink. I didn't mean for it to be this way, I didn't want to bring something up that would start a long discussion that nobody wanted to talk about. But I did it anyways. My hand reached for the faucet handle. As I turned the handle, cold water began to run into the sink. I moved the rag under the running water and then reversed my doing. After the water was off, I rang out the towel and started towards Kitty's room, avoiding Risu's eyes. I heard her mumbling behind me, but I ignored it. I rushed into the Left bedroom to give the cloth to the unconscious Kitty. The only thing was; that I didn't think she was unconscious anymore.

"Wh-what happened after the fight?" She asked me. I felt my heart stop. She was awake!

"Kitty! You're awake, and I'm so happy!" I exclaimed happily, throwing my hands up in the air almost flinging the rag across the room.

"Why? How long have I been out?" She scratched her head, trying to sit up; apparently failing. I rushed over to help her and place the rag on her forehead. "Did we win? Where is everyone else?" She started to spill out questions. I didn't know which one to answer first, so I went with this one...

"Nine days, when you hit your head, and however you did; it sent a message to your brain to tell it to shut down your body." I answered slowly. I could tell she was hurting emotionally now. "The rest of us are going to buy our required text books for tomorrow's quiz at school in a few." She shifted her position in the bed, so I had to change where the rag sat. "We have your schedule." I said, hoping to make her feel better.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. It didn't seem she cared though, because she exhaled and closed her eyes. "You never told me whether or not we won." My face fell. Here we go. She always was less mature than the rest of us all. Like a child.

"Well, actually we didn't win, Hamusuta-Sama and I were taken down after bringing you back to our own base." She gasped and looked straight into my eyes, I nodded again, pointing to my wrist. "Broke it!" Laughing, I laid next to her in the bed.

"Fighting for me or to win?" I didn't quite want to answer that question. Because my answer wasn't what she wanted to hear. I felt stupid for how I asked my team to participate in that event. It wasn't supposed to get bloody. I didn't do it for her, I did it for me, and I broke my wrist while trying to take down Ringo.

"For you, of course," I lied, laughing some more, staring at the ceiling, making words with the popcorn.

**-With Hamusuta-**

"No, we need to take this one." I pointed at the computer screen. We were looking for directions to the east world supply store, and Sekkai wouldn't listen to what I had to say. I sighed.

"Well, un." He made it a sentence and put his hands to his head in frustration. "Why don't we just go here, and that way Risu and Pea can just go home after we're done with the text books."

"Or they could just go home. Then we could just go by ourselves." I was throwing all of my ideas out there and he was dodging every single one of them. It was making me mad, I can't stand him like this. "Yes, we'll do it that way and go through here." I pointed to a spot on the computer screen. I promised to myself that if he disagreed to this idea also; I would kill him.

"Okay," He answered, giving up. Once again I won the argument, but this time, it took less effort than usual and he gave up more quickly. We both stood from the computer desk chairs in the guy's bedroom and walked towards the door. I was walking into the kitchen to get something to drink when I heard Kitty's voice coming from our bedroom.

"She's awake?!" I said in excitement. Sekkai just stood there with a stupid look on his face. I punched him in the shoulder, signaling for him to go in and say hello or apologize. But he wouldn't budge.

"Dei, come on. Let's go say hello," He still stayed still. "Now!" This time I didn't wait for him to enter the room, I went on ahead myself. I didn't know if it was because he felt guilty, or because he was just not in a social mood. "Kitty-Chan?" I asked.

"Senpai! I'm so glad you're here!" She smiled at me. Then I grimaced, thinking back at how she was smiling after we saved her. She was trapped between consciences, and unconscious. She would mumble something totally absurd every now and then like, "Tell the trees I said hello." She would talk to the flowers, too. "What's wrong?" She asked, a panicky tone in her voice. "Why is everyone so tense and different around me?!" I couldn't bear seeing her like this, I was about to leave the room, so she didn't have to stare at my disgust. Her body was bruised, and her face had been covered in blood when we arrived. She had literally scratched the skin from the bone. Now there were just bandages left there.

"Kitty, are you feeling well enough to join us for dinner tonight?" I asked, looking at Usagi rather than her. Usagi had a pained look on her face. Was there anywhere I could turn to that didn't make me feel sad, or depressed?

Usagi looked at Risu and then at me.

"She isn't well enough to go east." She said to me. Kitty's shoulders sank and her eyes became wet with tears of disappointment.

"When are you and Pea leaving?" She asked the squirrel. Risu took Usagi's place on the bed as she got up and walked into the living room to find Pea.

I followed her.

"Usagi-Chan, when _is _Risu-chan leaving? Are they going to dinner with us after we buy the textbooks?" She put her hand to the back of her head.

"Maybe, it depends on what they want to do." She answered in a small voice, saying _I don't know, go ask someone else, I don't feel like talking to you right now_. We all thought the awaking of Kitty would bring smiles. But we were wrong and they brought tears. I asked next where we were dining, she shook her head. "Ringo knows, go ask him." She told me and was off to the coat rack to fetch her jacket. She was heading outside for a while, I could tell. I wanted to blow off her last comment and follow, but I knew she wanted to be alone. So I sought out Ringo.

"They're going to leave in about twenty minutes." He said in a voice not happy, but more enthusiastic than Bunny. He was seated in a fluff chair, leaning back, reading a copy of whatever book Bunny tossed at me that I still had my doujinshi to read. After what they did to Kitty, you would have thought guilt would act like a cloud watching and raining over their shoulders. But the thought of that day didn't faze them one bit. Not that they hurt her, not that she was out for nine days, and deafeningly not that it was her own pretty-much-boyfriend that stabbed her in the arm. It made me so mad! But then again they were trained to be this way, not to care or feel sympathy towards...

Friends?

She was their friend!

"Are we going to drop them off?" I asked, trying to keep my anger and rage pushed back in the bottom of my mind. Make it the last think I would think about.

"No, because who would stay with the semi-insane cow in the other room?" He said without tearing his gaze from the page.

"Cow?" I said confused. She was a cat. He had obviously meant it as an insult.

"We're simply going to buy the text books ourselves and then go to dinner." He bookmarked his page and shut it tight. Ringo studied the cover and ran his fingers over the leather design. It was silent for a long while, until I had to open my big mouth again.

"Where will we be dining this evening?" It was better to just get it out there, where as it would eat at me any ways, not knowing our night's destination. His fingers began to press harder, did nobody want to talk to me tonight? I thought I should be leaving. So I brushed a loose strand of hair from my face and held up my hand, almost for inspection. "I should be taking my leave now." He didn't answer, but leaned back farther in his chair and sighed. As I did, walking to my bedroom, that was to be shared with Usagi and Kitty. When I got to the door, I thought twice before knocking, or opening the door.

Risu and Kitty were in there. Did I really want to talk to them right now? About anything?

No.

So instead of relaxing myself in my nice and comfy bed, I would be staying in the living room, but Ringo was in there. And like Usagi, I just wanted to be alone. I couldn't sleep in Sekkai and Ringo's bedroom either, because that seemed wrong to me. The last room in the house that would cut me off from the rest of the world right now was...

The tub was wide enough for me to fit a comforter and myself in. So I tossed my pillow forward and climbed in after it, covering my clothed body with the large fluff, shutting the curtain behind me. It was so warm and wonderful. It was peaceful for a bathroom. I should do this more often, I thought to myself. Smiling I closed my eyes, thinking about who I might meet in later days. In later years. But who I might lose. And then the sorrow came back, and I wound never get away from it, never play the game of death and win. Losers.

That's really all we are...

Truly losers, loss of each other causing so much pain, that we ourselves even might die one day a painful death of lonesomeness. All we could do was mourn.  
But tomorrow was a new day, and in the next few minutes, a new hour.

I could wait that long, and until then, waiting was all I _wanted _do. For today, I would miss the elegant dining at where ever they were going, and take a night for myself. They didn't need me anyways. Nobody needs me really. They all have each other. When I heard someone calling my name, I didn't move. I just sat in my sea of blanket and waited, if they wanted to find me bad enough, then they could go looking for me.

Besides, you shouldn't expect royalty to come running everytime you called their name, could you? I was they heir to the throne, after my mother, and at home, nobody called your name and expected you to be there without a complaint. Right now, my grandmother - ruler of the North and East - was trusting that I could take care of myself, and left me with my friends to go to a public ninja acadamy.

I wanted to go back home. I wanted to be understood by somebody, but at the same time I wanted to trespass into the westworld where we from the north and east weren't allowed. I needed to dissappear. Disappear and relax.

Relax...  
Disappear...

**Hmm, what'll happen next? I wonder. Acctually I do wonder. I have no Idea what to do next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here we are again, but this time, the sun is setting! I hope everyone enjoyed the last three chapters!. This time, I'm going to try even harder on the story line, keeping it straight. Because nobody wants a gay story! Unless it's great, great, great yaoi.**

**The Birthday Massacre - Blue / Alesana - Apology / Deftones - Knife Prty**

**Started: 1/17/09 8:43 pm.**

_I could wait that long, and until then, waiting was all I wanted do. For today, I would miss the elegant dining at where ever they were going, and take a night for myself. They didn't need me anyway. Nobody needs me really. They all have each other. When I heard someone calling my name, I didn't move. I just sat in my sea of blanket and waited, if they wanted to find me bad enough, then they could go looking for me._

_Besides, you shouldn't expect royalty to come running every time you called their name, could you? I was they heir to the throne, after my mother, and at home, nobody called your name and expected you to be there without a complaint. Right now, my grandmother - ruler of the North and East - was trusting that I could take care of myself, and left me with my friends to go to a public ninja academy._

_I wanted to go back home. I wanted to be understood by somebody, but at the same time I wanted to trespass into the westworld where we from the north and east weren't allowed. I needed to disappear. Disappear and relax._

_Relax...  
Disappear..._

I awoke feeling jazzed and full of energy, now that I had slept on the stupid idea of mine, I was ready to go to the dinner. Go to the dinner and have a good time, too. I stayed in the tub though, just feeling the blankets beneath me, and then I did something quite stupid. I lifted my foot to the water faucet and eased it upward. The water came at a quick pace, soaking the sheet and pillow, wet clothes were sticking to me now. When the water was to my collar bone, I shut it off, just soaking in the warm sense of being alive. There was a knock at the door, "Come in," I called. The door opened and Risu started to speak to me.

"So you're awake?" She asked. I nodded, though she couldn't see it through the shower curtain, I knew she got it. "Pea and I are going to be on our way now, Hamusuta-sama." She announced to me. I stood from the water, acknowledging the subject. The water swashed as my body swayed, I threw on a smile and pulled back the curtain. I lifted one foot at a time stepping out of the water.

"So I guess I'll see you later then? Some other day?" I didn't look at her as I turned back around to clean up my shower mess. Unplugging the drain and letting the water level lower. The wet cover had gained weight, because of how soaked it was, and the pillow was just as heavy. She exhaled and turned out of the room. I would talk to her later when I got the chance and right now just didn't seem like the right time to say my goodbye to her. Once she shut the door behind her I relaxed and dropped my shoulders, my arms falling back to my sides. I exhaled and stood back, looking at where I had spent the last few hours, and what it must have looked like. I wondered what everyone else had been doing while I was sleeping. Kitty was probably still in bed, and Usagi was probably unpacking or something. I walked back over to my original location and sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing my temples.

If I had woken up in such a great mood, why was my body acting so lazy? I looked about the room at what my grandmother had left for us. Sekkai's clothes were still on the floor, there were soaps at the sink. I guess the good and the bad balanced each other out this time. The walls were a deep red, the toilet was black. Floor black, counters black, but the towels, they were a softer red. I reached for one from the wall and wrapped it around my hair, letting it stand on my head as I stripped off all of my wet clothes. Those joined Sekkai's on the floor as I wrapped another, longer towel around my body. I slipped on a robe from the four hanging near the door and took the blankets and pillow to the laundry room. Hurrying before someone could see that I wasn't wearing any real clothes, I ran back to the bathroom to grab my wet outfit from earlier today. Those went into the laundry room too. Walking to our room, I spotted Sekkai and Ringo dressed quite nicely in the living room faced the other direction, the blond texting on his phone, and the red head reading my doujinshi that I had finished during my first shift of tending to Kitty.

I saw him wince at a page in the book, laughing to myself, he turned and watched me walk into the bedroom. Kitty didn't seem to be in bed at the moment, the sheets were strung across the room. Alone in the room, I started to dress, pulling a pair of skinny jeans and a slim fit yellow top. I slipped on a pair of black and white shoes, and knowing my hair, if I just let it dry on it's own, it would curl and poof, so I quickly used a blowdrier to dry it straight down and grabbed my iPod, stuffing it into my pocket. Quickly, I sneaked back out of the room and into the living room, grabbing my coat, ready on my way out the door.

Ringo lowered the glasses he was wearing and stared in my direction, slowing me. "What is there to do exactly, out-side?" He asked, stretching his last word into two far parts, no particular tone in his voice. I shrugged my shoulders and swung the coat around my back and onto my shoulders, feeding my arms into the sleeves. I pulled at the collar and began to answer him.

"I was just going to go out to get some air," I said, adding a smile, real this time. Sekkai opened his mouth but didn't look away from his phone.

"You've missed Risu and Pea already," I knew that, he didn't have to bring it up and ruin my mood. I folded my arms across my chest and firmly shot back.

"I know I did, and I don't really mind it either. It's not like I'm their mother and have to see them out on every occasion." I retorted. Neither of them answered, I ran my hands through my hair and reached for the door handle. It was cold to the touch, my palm grew cold. I decided to go back to the bedroom and grab a pair of gloves we had unpacked recently. I raced back to the front door and turned the handle, this time stepping out into the snowy front yard that stretched for miles. For school, because it was so far away, we would transport by jutsu. Man, I couldn't wait until tomorrow for class. Kitty's short coma was something to put us all in a bad mood. The aura around our house must have been thick and depressing. At least at school I was with a few other people.

I dug my iPod out of my pocket and put the headphones over my ears. Turning it on to my favorite song, I started to walk, the snow like a fog, I couldn't quite see where I was going. Hoping to find Bunny or Kitty on during my walk around the surrounding area of our house. "Plastic blue. Invitations in my room... I've been waiting here for you - Reservations made for two." I sang, hands in my pockets kicking the snow up from beneath my feet as I continued down the path. The heavy jacket weighing down my shoulders.

**With Usagi.**

I could make out a faint figure approaching us through the snow at a steady pace. Then suddenly, she stopped for a second and looked left, towards the lake near the house. She stepped forward slowly, and then quickening her pace. Now running, a blur, to the water, her coat swaying behind her. "Hamusuta-Sama!" I called out. I wiggled out of the tree in which I was perched. What reason was there for her to run like that to a freezing death bath? After she didn't bother answering, I began to shout again now catching up to her, close enough to touch her. "Hamusu-" I grabbed her shoulder, she looked me in the eyes. There was a terrified look on her face. Like she had seen a ghost. She pointed out to the water. Jabbing her finger into the open air. Her breathing irregular, I was afraid she was going to hyperventilate

"Do you see him!? Go on, help me get him out of there!" She tried running closer to this muse, but I stopped her from going any farther. "Why are you restraining me!? Now! Go-"

"Are you alright? There's nobody there." I said in a small voice, close to a whisper. What in the world was she talking about? Was she, sick? She looked at me now her face twisting confused, her eyebrows knit together. Her shoulders fell and she glanced quickly at the water's surface. Confused noises escaped her mouth as she zoned into a world of thought. I pulled her into a hug, she hugged back, but still staring at the snowy lake, her head resting on my shoulder. "What were you seeing?" I asked her after trotting inside. Now sitting on the bed in the girls bedroom, we sat cross-legged. Hamster hung her head down low. I asked her again, this time, she decided to pay me some attention. Brushing back her hair, and sitting up tall, she answered.

"I saw a boy, floating in the lake outside." I nodded, encouraging her to go on. "At first, he was face down, slowly raising to face up." Her face became dark, and knowing at the same time. What exactly was she thinking now? "He had a sly smile perched on his lips, his hair was all wet, all in his face." She moved her eyes to mine, giving a look of acknowledgement to my posture, now I was listening attentively to the description given. Engraving it into my brain, if I could remember what she was telling me, and I saw this boy... "The coat he was wearing, it looked like it was weighing him down, helping the water drag his body far down to the bottom. But the jacket," She paused, possibly looking for the right word. "Looked so inviting...

"Yes, the big black jacket and, him dark jeans, his dark shirt. He looked like he had been trying to stay out of sight before landing in the water. Then he sank! He sank to the bottom of the lake! I could have been able to get to him fast enough, but..." She continued. I stopped her for a quick question.

"Have you ever seen this boy before, Hamusuta-Sama? Before this incident I mean." I asked, leaning in close to her. She shook her head.

"Only once, it was during the snowball fight, but I thought I was just hallucinating. And you didn't see anyone there?" I confirmed her hypothesis and we both fell backwards to sink into the deep cushioned bed. "I think I'm going insane. But You swear it!?" I nodded.

"Not a soul." It didn't look like that was the answer she wanted. She and I lay still in our positions of thought, pondering whom it cold have been and why he was near our house if it was way out here, in the middle of nowhere.

"He looked so real though. I wouldn't lie to you, Usagi-chan, I swear he was there, right before my eyes... I'm quite afraid of what - who he might me, but I have this strange feeling that, part of me wants to meet him." She whispered in a small voice and crossed her heart.

**With Kitty**

After reading the SekkRin doujinshi that Senpai had gotten for Christmas, the same doujinshi Ringo now reading it in the living room, I started dinner. We had decided to skip going out to dinner for tonight for reasons that wouldn't still be on our shoulders next week. I grabbed the knife from a drawer near out stove and started cutting the meat into squares. My hair, falling from behind my shoulders into my face, blocking my view of the cutting board, I ended up having to pull back with a rubber band. Pulling it into a bun on top of my head, I went back to work, needing help for this two man dinner. With my hand on my hip, I shouted.

"Sekkai, would you help me in here please?" I asked, watching my fingers again, while they chopped at the dead animal. I heard a muffled grunt from the other room, feeling quite full of myself, I hollered again in a playful voice. "Oh, Sekkai?!" My smile turned into a quick smirk as he entered the room. "Don't you want to help your dear friend make this Delicious dinner for tonight?" He shook his head. "No?" I asked, even though I had predicted the answer before he had even entered the kitchen.

"Why should I have to? You're the woman, you can cook it yourself!" I lent him a fake gasp and brought my hand to my mouth. I hadn't predicted such a sexist remark though. Knitting my eyebrows together, I chastised him.

"Take it back and help me, now!" I punched him hard on the arm. He flinched and quickly rubbed at his new wound. He grumbled something under neath his breath and turned to the hooks mounted on the wall that hung aprons. Everyone had done a great job about unpacking while I was stuck in the coma, I wondered how big of a pain it must have been to walk to and from every room in the house, putting everything away. Laughing at the thought of Sekkai being my cooking partner for the night, I continued on the food, listing everything he needed to gather from the refrigerator and cupboards to put together this dish. For the whole hour it took to prepare, it was worth every second. We all gathered at the family table and passed out plates. Everyone looked like they were in such a great mood after eating my - Sekkai and I's cooking, that we decided we would try for a dinner like this every night.

**With Usagi**

The next many weeks of school flew by, and soon it was time for semester exams. In the time lost before this, nothing much had happened. The same thing every day took place, studying, talking, dinner, more studying and we never got out much. We were becoming more of a family as time passed though. It turned out that we had forgotten just how much fun we used to have together when we were little. Occasionally Hamusuta would need to report to the East Castle for important business, taking us with her. Those were the days we had most fun, running about the halls, figuring out many new additions of the gardens. Eating the more expensive, wealthy food.

'Good evening,' we would say to her grandmother, and then fly into her arms, hugging our Queen like she was our own grandmother. Hamusuta's mother had found a husband, our Queen offering to renounce her place at the thrown. Hamster's mother refused to become Queen of the land, she claimed that it wasn't her niche. Meaning that Hamusuta was next in line. All she had to do was find a great husband in a few years.

My mother was busy at home with my two siblings, home schooling them. I missed them, only having visited a couple times in the last few months. I missed our average house in the sand, our average food and people. I didn't care about the wealth, I just cared about love, and what love my parents had to offer. Kitty on the other side, had been disowned from her family recently when the found out she was falling in love with someone that had been like her brother. Even though they weren't blood related, only related through marriage of their parents. Making them step brother and sister.

Forbidden love would come to haunt us all one way or another.

"Usagi-san, do you know how to solve this problem? I just can't seem to get it right." She shook me out of my day dreams and directed me towards her math text book. The problem read; -2 ( a+3 ) -a = 0. I scanned the problem and jotted some things down onto a piece of notebook paper I had in my lap. Pointing and solving I gave her the answer.

"Let's see, a equals negative two." She stalled to answer me, I figured she was putting the number in the problem and solving it herself.

"Oh, thanks Usagi, san!" And she went back to work. We were all currently sitting in our comfort spots studying for the next exam. Steady for two hours now with no complaints, a couple of us going extremely insane with the confusion of math and English, science and social studies. The day after our last exam, all the school tension was gone and we were left to a two week long vacation. Oh how we had waited for this! A break from school!

"Aw! Finally! Some time to stop doing anything and everything, to just relax!" Hamusuta shouted as we walked out of school. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around.

"Remon?!" I was startled. "Yeah, what do you want?" I asked after catching my breath. The weather was great here. It wasn't snowing all the time. We get to see people other than just the one half of the Hakumei and A-Clan.

"I just wanted to say hello and tell you about something Ringo said he was determined to do by the end of the day, we haven't talked in a while." He said, a devious smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe that's because you're such a hentai." I spat and lent a smile, completely ignoring the first half of his sentence. He winced as if I had slapped his face.

"Oh! Burn, I'm sorry, but I didn't think you were going to be so defensive about giving a simple hello." He laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but it's the day after exams and I really just don't want to talk to a hentai right now," I leaned forward onto the tips of my toes to add emphasis, "You know, I'm exhausted." I blew him a kiss and left him standing on the steps of the school. Remon; the school pervert. He was loads of fun to hang out with, to sit at the lunch table with, but sometimes... He could go a little over board. As I descended the stairs to find the rest of what has become a family now, I pulled out a monologue from the drama teacher. Ringo greeted me with a smile, Hamusuta was sitting on the grass reading a book. Kitty was playing patty-cake with Risu on the ground next to Hamster. Pea talking to Sekkai, who was chewing gum. We all worked out together, I was happy with our relationship with the world. Ringo fed his arm around my waist. I was startled by the act, he had only done this a couple times.

The books I was carrying in my arms were nicely taken from me, he was going to carry them for me. "Thank you," I said, looking him in the eyes. Oh, such beautiful eyes he had, I could swim in them and never get tired. His smile was so perfect. He was great all together!

"Good afternoon." He added to the dead of helping me with my books. We had been dating all year, he had asked me out to ice skating a couple weeks after school had started. He became closer to me, more and more quickly before he finally....

**With Hamusuta**

"Everybody look!" I shouted as Ringo brought his lips to Usagi's. My shouting and Ringo's actions turned many heads their way. Everyone stopped what they were doing for this one moment. The two most popular people in the school were kissing!

"Senpai look!" Kitty added to my red flag. Risu gasped and whispered something in Kitty's ear to make her turn crimson. Risu sat back and laughed.

"Awww!" Everyone was watching for her reaction now. She had looked a little taken by surprise, as it should be, I thought. But returned the kiss. It was a long kiss, passionate, I wish one day I'll have someone like that, I was telling myself.

**With Kitty**

"Senpai look!" I yelled even though she had already addressed the matter. She didn't pay any attention to me, she was too busy watching them. There was a noise of envy and delight in the crowd as people watched from all over. I wanted Pea to be that way to me, hold me like that. Oh well, I said to myself, it's not going to happen soon anyway.

"You know, now their going to start making out all the time at home." Risu whispered into my ears. I felt the blood rush to my face. "Not my problem though!" She pulled away and laughed, watching Bunny again. Was she right?!

**With Risu**

"Everybody look!" Danna shouted as Ringo brought his lips to Usagi's. Dozens of people pulled away from their gossip and socializing, stopping whatever they were doing for this one excitement. Two people, known best were going to show real passion for each other!

"Senpai look!" Kitty yelled out loud enough to be heard anywhere. I gasped and leaned in to Kitty, whispering into her ear something that didn't take long to realize.

"You know, now their going to start making out all the time at home." I sat back and laughed. While Kitty-Chan turned red in the face.

"Awww!" Everyone was watching Bunny now, what was she going to do!? Her face became red like Kitty's. Returning the kiss. It was a long kiss, passionate, jealous as I was, I kept to myself.

**With Bunny**

I liked it, kissing him made my insides flutter. We broke apart, all I could do was stare at his face. I was astonished, I didn't think this was really going to happen in front of everyone like it did. I turned away from him finally, looking at Hamster and Kitty, a wide smile plastered on my face. They squealed a girlie scream and ran to me, Ringo parting from me with a smile and one last sentence, "Ringo three, Usagi zero." Risu lay on the ground, broken from the hand game they were once playing. Hamster's book, _Red Dragon_, and reading glasses laying awkwardly on the ground, opened to a random page. They both grabbed one of my hands.

"You know that he lives with us, right?" Kitty asked, a suspicious look painted on her face. I nodded.

"Yes. I understand the circumstances, we'll keep our distance after hours of course." I wasn't stupid. Kitty let her breath out and high fived me.

"I'm so jealous right now, Usagi-Chan!" Hamster said to me, shaking her head. I let go of both their hands and signed a jutsu for my jacket to appear on my shoulders, they did the same.

"We'll talk about it when we get home," I promised brushing my hair back, and lending a smile. They all signed to go home disappearing in the smoke left behind. I looked over my shoulder to Remon, and smiled towards him also. Now I knew what he was trying to tell me earlier.

When we were all home, we enjoyed our dinner and talked the whole time about our day. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Kitty chimed. She practically skipped to the door. We hadn't had visitors for months. Brushing her hair back, her hand fell onto the door knob gracefully. The heavy door opened, Hamster moved from the seat she was sitting in and stood from the table.

"Ume-Sama..." She whispered. "That's him, Usagi...." Her eyes were blank, milky. She wasn't herself anymore. He held her eyes, she was still, silent.

**If you were to forget me, chapter four!  
YAYAYYAYAYAYYA!  
I'm kind of stuck now, not sure what I should do next.... Forward to all of your friends! Please and thank you! Hey, you see that review button RIGHT THERE NEXT TO THIS TEXT?! Click and review for me please!**

SasoDeiFan


End file.
